


Хорошо и спокойно

by yasno



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: Вы замираете, поражённые самой возможностью того, что твоя рука мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в его руку, не позволяя сесть в машину. Он говорит: эй. Говорит: что опять. Ты смотришь на него, на шрам, по диагонали пересекающий его и так некрасивое лицо, на дрожащие брови, сошедшиеся на переносице. Ты вдыхаешь ещё горячий сентябрьский воздух, и твои лёгкие всё ещё помнят, каково быть золотыми.// писалось до странногедона, поэтому немного отходит от канона





	Хорошо и спокойно

Воспоминание:

Вы замираете, поражённые самой возможностью поцелуя, словно божественным откровением. Темнота не позволяет вам видеть лица друг друга, но вы можете предполагать. Ты не знаешь, что нужно делать или говорить дальше; к несчастью, за свои неполные четырнадцать ты не прочитал ни одного любовного романа (и до этого момента не думал, что когда-нибудь пожалеешь об этом). Ты осторожно кладёшь руки на плечи Ли, обнимая ладонями его шею, и смотришь в ту часть его лица, где, по твоему мнению, должны быть глаза. Кажется, это всё, что от тебя требовалось. Стэнли приближается к тебе, так близко, что его ресницы касаются твоей щеки в какой-то момент; а потом ваши губы снова соприкасаются, и ты уже не помнишь ничего. Даже самого главного, вроде алфавита или собственного имени. 

У ваших поцелуев вкус зубной пасты и чипсов с луком, но это не повод останавливаться. 

Ты обвиваешь руками шею Ли и зарываешься пальцами в его волосы. 

Потом вы берёте небольшой тайм-аут, и он садится тебе на колени, прижимаясь собственными к твоим рёбрам. Он задорно хихикает тебе в ухо, потому что чувствует твоё бешеное сердцебиение, и говорит: «Смотри не грохнись в обморок». Ты фыркаешь ему куда-то в шею, но решаешь не говорить, что его сердце, вообще-то, бьётся так же быстро. Вы слегка трётесь носами и лбами, и ты запечатлеваешь легкий, скользящий поцелуй на щеке Стэнли. Потом он отдаляется и обнимает руками твоё лицо, гладит большими пальцами по щекам, и улыбается. Этот момент отпечатывается, наверное, даже выжигается, у тебя в мозгу, и ты запоминаешь его до мельчайших деталей. Ты думаешь: это важно. Но больше ты ничего не думаешь. Вы целуетесь медленно и нежно. 

Краем сознания ты отмечаешь, что Ли пахнет каким-то совершенно особенным запахом, и ты не можешь его описать. 

Но сейчас ты стоишь в своей-не своей ванной, время (за тебя) щедро осыпало пеплом твою голову, и ты снова пытаешься распознать этот запах, так, будто тебе без пяти минут четырнадцать, а не шестьдесят. Твоего словарного запаса, твоего знания нескольких человеческих и нескольких не-человеческих языков, всё ещё не хватает, чтобы описать его. Старые воспоминания медленно воскрешаются в твоей голове; ты не знаешь, что с ними делать. 

Хмурясь, печально усмехаешься своему отражению в зеркале, или это отражение усмехается тебе, а ты просто хмуришься. 

И ещё позже вы замираете, поражённые самой возможностью того, что твоя рука мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в его руку, не позволяя сесть в машину.

Он говорит: эй. Говорит: что опять. Ты смотришь на него, на шрам, по диагонали пересекающий его и так некрасивое лицо, на дрожащие брови, сошедшиеся на переносице. Ты вдыхаешь ещё горячий сентябрьский воздух, и твои лёгкие всё ещё помнят, каково быть золотыми.

Воспоминание: вам пятнадцать, ты хватаешь Стэнли за руку, заранее зная, что не удержишь его и он всё-таки набьёт морду Крампелтеру. Хочешь его уберечь: ведь ему тоже набьют морду.

Ещё одно воспоминание: вы лежите на диване, родители внизу, в магазине, и обнимаетесь. У Стэна разбита губа, но на этом всё. Тебе хорошо и спокойно; запах брата обволакивает тебя.

Но, нет, вам шестьдесят. Ты крепко держишь Стэнли за руку, потому что не хочешь его отпускать. Потому что ты идиот, и потому что ты, кажется, всё ещё любишь его. 

— Хочешь построить новый Стэн-о-Вар со мной? 

Стэн выдыхает с протяжным стоном и высвобождает руку из твоей хватки. И ты думаешь: это конец. Он устало трёт переносицу, поправляет очки. 

— Конечно хочу, старый ты мудак. 

Потому что он тоже идиот, и потому что он, кажется, тоже всё ещё любит тебя. 

Он сгребает тебя в свои фирменные медвежьи объятия. Его запах — такой же, как и много лет назад — обволакивает тебя. 

Вам хорошо и спокойно.


End file.
